VCRY
by IrishSurvivor
Summary: In another Nation, it is a world less peaceful, behind every smile is some tragedy
1. Chapter 1

In the world of Remnant not all are as 'peaceful' as Vale, some countries have a rotten run of luck, Tribias is one of those countries, they are small in comparison to the other major players, usually left out of festivals though partially through their own desires, Tribias has a different way of life of other nations and continents, Self sufficiency is an important part of their culture, as such with one shining beacon in the center, one glorious Capital city, surrounded by wasteland with small tribes spreading out into forests, mountains, Arctic terra all littered with tribes based around self sufficiency with the Capital simply helping arm and helping defend the lesser tribes, but this sword and knight policy comes at a cost, the tribes must allow the Capital to take some of their children to make Hunters and Huntresses of their own out of them to try and hunt the threats to the nation, both Grimm and… other…

Yair woke up even more groggy then usual, today was just going to be another nothing day he was sure. Giving into his impulse… as per usual he slept in his underwear to save time in the morning getting dressed, as always starting with his gauntlets that kept his weapons, Tonfa's that belonged to his father when he was a hunter… that reminded him that Father was coming home for lunch today, and Father was always on time. Yair, once finally dressed into one of his well kept dress shirts and nice pants he ironed the night before left his room to see his twin brother Axel in the living room already reading one of Yair's books… Axel was always so thirsty for knowledge.  
"You slept in 3 hours later then usual, id say you find new ways to disappoint me but you've disappointed me like this at least 3 days a week~" Axel said into his book, making sure to hit a volume Yair could hear him

He decided not to respond to his brother, going downstairs and grabbing something to snack on as he went out front to walk along the garden and ponds, he knew his brother would inherit the family business… the business of running the capital, his only hope would be to be such a great hunter that he gets to be a chair for the academy. Checking his watch he realized how right his brother was… it was late, he always hated alarm clocks, and hated sleeping with his window closed. He paced himself, skipping as he hummed some song he heard he recently that had ear wormed him as he returned to the kitchen again, Axel had already finished the book and left to do something else, so Yair wanting to prove himself simply put his coffee in a thermos and went to the training grounds to meet his brother head on.  
"I need to let my beverge cool Brother, I hope you can entertain me atleast _that_ long~" the inherent sass they picked up from their uncle effected both in some way  
Yair had to respond quick to 3 needles on string aimed at his throat, deploying his 'silver Future' in a spin to deflect the needles, smirking as his brother charged towards him in spins. Yair braced his feet for stable ground right arm guarding low, left guarding high against the kick that came down, thread acting as armor for his aura as it clashed with his blade, quickly spining to reel in the tread as his own right leg spun him around, kicking behind and around into his brother. Axel pulled the previously defected needles from the ground and used them to slash at the steady leg as he took a hard kick to base of his spine, throwing him hip first into the ground with a loud thud as the needles damaged his brothers Aura. Yair used the arm he kept pointed low, spun the blade so the long end was forward and stabbed at Axel who easily caught such an obvious move in his steel wires, pulling the blade into the ground, Yair used this to begin spin kicking towards his target, using his Magnetisim semblance to speed up his feet by the iron plates he got implanted in his shoes, to the point of making them point out the front as blade kicks, slashing the ground as Axel dodged away, detaching the bits of wire holding the tonfa which Yair soon ejected from the Gauntlets and let spin around him as their own blades, his eyes go from the deep blue to the Silver of a well kept sword as the Tonfa's blades fly at Axel, spinning all the while, every miss they recover and go for another strike, while Yair walks forward, the sound a gun cocking as the SMG's in the gauntlets load in steel balls, which he fires up and uses to make a solar system around him, making them fly at his target one at a time, easly dodged and deflected, while the blades continue to assault Axel until… _boing…_ the sound of a wire… at yairs feet? He attempts to look closer…. He was in a spiders web. Axels grin grew as the lack of concentration caused the blades to fall along with the balls, Axel clenched a fist and the wires contracted, like a spider entrapping its prey  
"i think its cool enough now~"  
the sound of the wire reeling in gives Yair a sight of his brother walking away, kicking the Thermos at him, catching it easily… he was still… so weak… Thread was his uncles fighting style… and father always beat uncle with the same conditions… why did Yair always lose?


	2. Chapter 2

Yair went to great his father after redressing himself to be presentable. His father was a very noble personality though his uncle told many stories of how his father was more like Yair in his youth, a dangerous mix of passionate, headstrong, and lost. His father had been gone for almost a month with his mother, leaving him at the mercy of their house keepers while his parents where in Vale to talk about dust trade with the Schnee's, the weapons and armor used by the Almark's required large amounts of dust to keep running which the continent on its own could not manufacture after the cuts for sale and Hunter use to push back the Grimm and Cursed from the Capital and various tribes with a heavy focus on finding a way to take out the cursed in total. The Cursed where a mystery on this continent only, they took a humanoid figure made out of almost pure dust, it looked like a shadow come to life aside from the less then charming mask upon where a face would be, it took damage normally but what would put a normal human or Faunus in the morgue only seemed to slow them down causing the Almark's to need much heavier fire and hitting power then most military forces common infantry even if the Almark's where a pure defensive force.

His mother seemed the most burned out from the trip, her face though normally pale, looked exceptionally so, the black of the eyepatch over her right eye mixed with the dark hair made her look painfully drained as Axel took her over his shoulder and led her back to their parents room, leaving Yair with his father. He was a tall man though tall was normal here, even so Mr Westenfluess was exceptionally tall which clashed with a slim figure in a grey striped suit with a fancy pin at the top of his black tie with the Westenfluess family crest.  
"Yair… you look exausted, has your training been going alright? I know your uncle pushes you and Axel-"

"its fine father, it wasnt uncle, me and Axel just had an honor match..."

"you lost?"

"with dignity father..."

"Dying with dignity doesn't make you less dead Yair" his father's body language changed from caring to cold in an instant "my father was lucky to have two heirs, if you keep being so lazy about your training I wont be so lucky" and so he left, on a cold note his father walked away, leaving Yair in awe and staring at the gates as the close with a large bang, that woke him from his dream

He looked around him to see that he had fallen asleep in class again or rather through class, he never saw why uncle made him take classes anymore. His team where all staring at him with varying expressions, the boy with white hair and a lazy uniform was named Vox and he wore an expression that showed he enjoyed this turn of events as he sat on the desk mere inches from his head, Second was the honorary team leader, Criious or Cry, his dark skin and solemn expression was nothing new because he seemed to look at everything with shame since coming to the capital to the point Vox and Yair had a bet that the mods had nothing to take over, Cry's uniform was in perfect condition aside from a leather gauntlet with white fur on his right wrist but that was a write off, Finally Reon or Ray, the Kisune Faunus looked worried and he soon felt her hand passing through his hair, when it was anyone besides Vox she took everything like it was a fatal wound from nightmares to stomach aches.

"do you feel… Alright? Was it the mods?"  
mods… the reason they where in this school at all… in his youth he didn't know that his uncle was testing a technology to make their hunters greater, Fusing people with dust had been done in minor tribes for a long time but not everyone was comparable and it often led to long term damage to the nervous system or worse. Yet in the wake of a large Cursed awakening they decided to find a way to work with the most dangerous of methods to make the most dangerous of hunters and huntresses, Mods. The word still sends shivers down whats left of his back, peaking out of everyones uniform here and always unique was cybernetic parts, the school wasnt so much for standard teaching as it was an excuse to give the new age of Hunters and Huntresses time to adapt to having new bodies that pulsate with electrical current and Dust instead of normal blood, all a paid cost to triple their semblances or help them over come previously impossible tasks.

"You are thinking about your body again Yair, you can not go back and as such your constant nostalgia is causing you failures" Cry's deep voice and monotone way of speaking was oddly soothing… he had no choice in his 'upgrading' since his tribe always sold someone to the capital as a protection cost… the modification he underwent was to wield his weapon, the blade when unsheathed dropped the tempature far below freezing in its immediate area, any attempt at modifying a normal person to simply survive cracking the seal failed and they lost many people before learning they needed a person with a high resistance to cold before modification, what better place then the tribe near where the rock the blade was made from? The capital writes this off as payment while also saying its not slavery of children… no wonder his tribes personalities are as cold as their climate

"Prince charming your mouthing your internal monologue again, its really lame" Vox… his real name was so many words and quiet hard to say for being a capital citizen, Cry said his name was Vox, in Cry's language it means loud and obnoxious, they agreed it fit and he said it rolled off his 'talented' tongue better anyway, he never talked about his past even with all his words

"i can read lips dickbag" Vox's YoYo based weapon hit Yair in the face in blunt mode knocking him back to reality

"you… need a better grounding..." Ray used her semblance to heal Yair's Aura. Reon was a shrine maiden in training in her tribe when it was wiped out by cursed, as shy and reserved as she is now it took them a month to find her to take her in as a refugee, she was lost in the forest to them as she hunted Cursed with nothing but her Shrine staff. Grounding… he did need a better grounding, a grounding is something for mods to make sure they never lose who they are to the many systems running to make them so powerful, its something familiar they can glance at and keep control. Ray has her staff, Cry has his gauntlet, Yair his necklace and Vox wont say what his grounding is though they know the staff and teachers have told him it wont always work or is dangerous when the topic is brought up in private though others only know because the arguments get loud.

Finally regaining his sense of reality and done lipping out every thought he slowly got standing as Vox threw himself onto his feet on the lower level of desks, walking atop them beside the others and they exited the class room into the busy hall of teens and younge adults living out a 'standard' school life and training to become the greatest hunters and huntresses in the world, even if they had to stay a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Team VCRY walked to the cafeteria without major events Yale (previously Vox) hitting on Regalia (previously Ray) as was the standard. It was after class but the cafeteria still served food and some food should get Vermillion's (previously Yair) mind off his memories, before Ceil (previously Cry) jumped as a small male sat across from them, they hadnt seen him walk in but Azure never made much sound, the blind dark skinned boy looked up with an innocent smile, he was their age but his small stature and childlike personality always made them see him younger.  
"Can I sit with you guys still? Your not mad at me are you? Is it a team meeting? I can go if you need me to..." his joy faded with each question till the smile passed entirely  
"Young Azure of the mist tribe, please stay with us, we are simply indulging in food to restore our leaders spirits!" Ciel always over did it, getting a quick fork thrown at his face  
"Little bro is fine, stay with us, how is ARGL doing anyways?" Yale was only ever kind to Azure… his childlike life was a weapon even he didn't understand.

"oh, we are doing GREAT, Loden has been getting us through a lot of training, Grullo and me still dont have good two person moves but Rajah is really good with my semblance, she said its like a sweat sandstorm… which is kind of gross the more I think of it" his childlike enthusiasm comes back, he was a mod like them, infused with dust to improve his semblance at a cost, the cybernetic implants would stunt his growth but the Dust made his mist hit a wider area and help him see as well as most people while making most people as blind as him normally  
"so why are you alone? Loden hates letting you run off on your own, he says Stella worries about you"

Vermillion points his fork at Azure as he talks, eating the food off it half way through and still talking, he lost the life that required elegant manners and he made the most of the one he got in its place  
"What our leaders tree thinks doesnt matter to me, besides I told them I was just gunna see you guys~"  
Azure would often leave his team to spend time with VCRY… usually Loden came to, everyone looked at Azure like a little kid besides Regalia who was staying quiet, using this as a distraction so no one saw her eat… more focused on that then the small man. They discussed minor events from class, Yale continued to try and convince Azure to let him destroy Lodens precious pet Bonsai Tree, Vermillion tried to wash away the memories in luxury gruel and vending machine cola. But they came rushing back again…

It was evening, Vermillion was reading a book about the war era, the reason colour names where so common when he heard a scream, he ran out of his room after equipping his weapons again, he saw the house keeper laying dead and a cursed turn to face him… no they where in the capital, cursed cant get here… he didnt have time to think beyond that as he flung one of his spare blades at the cursed, using his semblance to make sure it hit its mark, scratching the mask and chest, the body of cursed where almost transparent and the mask was the only thing that looked solid, you had to land a lot more hits then on a grim to drop one, and destroy the mask. He jumped over the ledge and again off the stairs, slicing as he landed, slicing also against the attempts of it to attack him before bringing the blade back to him through the mask of the cursed, his body and mask fade to nothingness… but the screams keep coming, and his brother wasn't anywhere to be seen, the good son must be busy defending the mansion already. He continued to venture through the lower levels, finding dead servants and city guards as he went, two cursed was more then enough to overwhelm most and he did his best to never get overwhelmed himself. Finally he found his mother… sharing the fate of everyone he saw so far, it was in front of the guest house… he assumed this would be where they run, it has an escape route to the Westenfluess group headquarters, now filled with a need to find the source he checks to see if his brother and father where hiding there. He wished he had just assumed they where, for the sight of his brother with one monster on either side and their father bound was a sight best left never seen… that laugh of his brothers…

"Carnelian wha- how?! NO WHY!?"

Vermillion stared at his brother, a harsh tone unlike any he had ever taken  
"Brother, oh precious baby Brother Vermillion, Why not? My Semblance is the same as mothers, thats the how, the What is of course creating a beautiful tragedy, we will be the story book family of tragedy, your vengeance will make things oh so interesting to play my game~"

Entertainment… his brother was… killing their family for entertainment… this was a game to him… Vermillion held his blades tight, shifting from Tonfa to Katar and his head slowly raised to glare at his brother, he took one step forward, planning to rush before he can defend himself, but at his first step the string tightened around their fathers throat, stoping Vermillion in his tracks with shock

"Awwe, Vermie, dont stop, im going to kill him anyways, you dont have enough drive to stop me yet, Tribias is an awful place, the misbalance between the City and the Tribes is disgusting, and ill fix it, by reducing them both to Zero, then they HAVE to work together, under me of course~"

his grin seemed broken as his normally pale blue eyes matched the glowing red from the lines on the cursed masks, Vermillion took the bait and charged, the string took off his fathers head and his brother sunk the floor with the cursed before one hit could land… he lost… his family.

He wasnt sure how long he stayed on the floor, on his knees, but eventually his uncle showed up, the one who trained his brothers combat style. His uncle took him in and made him a mod to ensure Vermillion could avenge what they lost, sending him to the academy where all the hunters and huntresses go in Tribias, he was soon paired with a priestess, a chosen from a tribe, and a thief who wasn't suppose to survive the surgery to make him a mod, they where the best and his uncle named then Victory in high hopes for their quest. Months later and they where still in school and he felt held back… he cant get his revenge from a class room… but his uncle said he must learn team work and how to survive before he can do something stupid like die on him.


	4. Chapter 4

"West of the City, only 35 C's, Move to Engage?" the dark blue armored knight looking figure looked to one with slightly different sharp armor, the others had a large horn on one side, there where around 60 of these midnight blue colored knights all flying haphazardly through the sky, heavy weapons firing down at the humanoid monstrosities below, the bullets ripping up the ground as they fired even if it went through a Cursed, some knights flying lower and striking with various melee weapons grabbed from various places on their Almark Suits

"Squad, Move to secure Western boarder, the others half north and east, Move" A voice younger then the previous echoed through their communication systems, a young commander who had proven himself moved his squad of Almark's to the west. The team of 15 easily took out the 35 between spinning barrel machine guns and the odd low flying engagement, Almark's where made for this, offensive defense. Almark's where the main military body of Tribias, lightly modified combatants in heavy mobile suits of armor with personal flight, the pride of Westenfluess Group modification prototypes, this is Flavian's squad, one of many but one with a history of incident and survival. Flavian was a new recruit on a recon operation with this squad when they where overwhelmed, the previous leader could only cower in a cave, but Flavian showed initiative, his weapon of choice was a drill which was by all accounts almost never used as a weapon of Almark's, but he deemed himself and his weapon of choice the best for this circumstance and left the cave before they ran out of ammo and before anyone could stop him. He fought for a very long time, it was around 25 minitues of fighting off a hoard with them clawing and stabbing at him as he fought back with his all, armor being ripped off piece by piece till all he had was a drill, swinging it at them, spinning it with any power it had left, his efforts inspired the others to come help… aside from the commander who remained cowering in the cave, after the battle the commander was discharged and Flavian was deemed next worthy commander because among the recruits sent to this squad for the recon operation, one was an officer deemed the task of observation. Flavians squad earned their place in that operation and where assigned to guard two hunter squads in training on their field operations, those teams where VCRY and ARGL, to the other Almark squads this was no big deal, Almark's get assigned to specific squads all the time, but these squads where special… they where on a secret operation… to deal with The Carnelian Westenfluess faction but only the squads themselves, and the intern leader of the Westenfluess group knew of this, so Flavian always put his squad in as much combat as possible, he would prove Almark's where as valuable as Hunters…

"Yale!" a piece of chalk flew from the hand of an older man, their teacher, previously one of the 4 sacred swordsmen, now a combat theory instructor. His skin was dark, he had some light face tattoo's around his cheek bones, clearly not a city born, he wore a robe over a dress shirt, the left shoulder down and his left arm hidden in the overlap of the right half, students all had rumors what his left hand looked like, his hair was a colour of light ash, done in a ponytail from the top of his head and his bangs braided, his voice booming and intimidating to most… not Yale who used his spark blast semblance to send the chalk back towards the thrower unconsciously which was promptly caught

"Vermillion, Control your team, your street rat is acting up again"

His meaning was clear, Ciel picked up the sleeping pale male with a permanent smirk and escorted him out of the room along with Regelia and Vermillion, Grullo from team ARGL seemed like he was unsure who to be more disgusted at, the teacher or Yale with his disgusted look roaming between the two… street rat…

"Yale… stop sleeping in class… I know…. You went out last night but… your making it hard for us..." Regelia did her best to wake him without abuse, her soothing gentle voice did get a stir from him "sorry… wait you know I went out last night?" he cocked his head with his one open eye, the other not nearly awake enough "i… I sleep light..." she moved away from him to hide her face as her ears nervously twitched "awwe, here I was expecting you to say you watch me sleep~"  
This earned him a swift staff to the middle of his ribcage from the reserved Kisune  
"Yale, Halt your actions" Ciel continues to be as cold as ever before vermillion pulls him aside  
"shhh icey hot, Anyways what where you up to last night Yale? You where into the first aid kids in the bathroom again… my implants where acting up this morning…"  
"awwe prince charming had a bit of eye bleeding again?" "On topic" this time a kick to the center of his ribs, onto his type 3 mod casing  
"fuck… I went out to meet some old friends, from my previous career alright… and I got ambushed on my way back to someone elses place… that flamboyant fuckwit, kicked the shit out of me again"

"Dia? Dia ambushed you alone? And your alive?" all of their looks went pale  
"Dia was… a sacred sword… with sensei… when ever he attacks… even 4 squads of Almark cant slow him down… then he leaves…"  
"sounds like him alright, and he knows of us… so I guess that report was right Prince Charming, he is with your precious Aniki~" his permanent smirk got even larger which made his injuries a bit more clear "Feel bad for all the center of mass abuse now Darlings?~"

Ciel picked him up and they took him out of the hall and to their dorm room without question or response… Vermillion's mind raced… could Dia be a key to finding his brother… and getting more answers…

The Sacred Swordsmen where 4 hunters who all used swords, they earned that title by being stronger then an army on their own… sadly one operation one of their memeber died and the others went quiet for a while, then one left, that one was Dia who kept saying how bored he was, even in the battle where their companion died, he always said fighting this one sided was boring and lacked the elegance of a real fight and was unfitting for someone of his stature, but his disappearance was a surprise to all, his return was an even greater surprise. When Dia finally reappeared after a year most thought it ment he was back with no questioned, then he started to attack randomly, taking out many innocent people, destroying buildings, striking down those who tried to stop him, then vanishing again, this tragedy was a mere month after the lost of most of the Westenfluess family and the loss of the head of the Westenfluess group with it, very few made the connection, but now it was confirmed…. Dia was now working for Carnelian on whatever his plan was… and he had to be stopped to.


	5. Chapter 5

A Brunette Coyote Faunus struts out into Sparing arena with a bat on her neck under her arms outstretched, Lose dirty and an orange sand scarf falls across her chest to keep anyone from a view, she turns to her match, a large figure clad in thick blue metal armor, his face visible through the helmet, sunglasses cover his eyes  
"Dont hold back, and I expect an oral report after" his gruff voice mumbles towards her as the shoulder pieces detach and lock to his hands, looking like Narrow shields on his wrists to just past his elbows, the plating wrapping around to cover his fists with 3 spikes on the ends, he clangs the two bracers together as he takes a stance  
"do your words have to be so choreographed to Gru?" the Coyote girl's raspy voice mocks him as she bends towards him and spins her bat around on her hands as the count starts to go

"This will be a training match, between Rajah and Grullo from team ARGL, The immovable object and uhh Rajah..." the announcer seems uncomfortable, she winks at the booth as the count starts at 5, reaching into her pouch to do some checks… 4…. 3….2...1

When the buzzer sounds she is charging straight to the armored figure with a large grin, Grullo holds his bracers in a block with enough room to see through the middle, trying to time her advance to take her out in one swift strike, pulling back and a firm right hook  
"easy to read as a picture book~"  
she is already dodged and stands on his bracer for a kick to his helmet which he is quick to shake her off his bracer before she finishes the movement. She recovers fast and charges again, now going for the legs, another right jab right for her, swiftly dodged and she nails the underside of his arm with a strike, making his right arm waver while he turns wide to try and jab her with the back end of his bracer, another easy dodge but she dodges away from him for once, why? His question is soon answered with a loud beep and boom, his semblance activates just in time. As the smoke clears the ground around him is damaged but he is like a statute, totally unmoved until the smoke clears, which he does a small shake off and winds up another strike even with her a half arena away, jets fire from the rear of his bracer and accelerate his fist like a missile to the wall behind her  
"Still to easy to read Gru"  
she sounds disappointed as he turns to see her bat opening to show him the end of a Propelled grenade starting to leave the barrel, the force of the shot fires her away from him, he swiftly blocks it with his bracer and fires his own projectiles at her while she is airborne. The spikes from the ends of his gauntlets fire off as grappling hooks, wrapping around and binding her, pulling her back to him swiftly, left arm on a 45 degree angle to cover most of his face, right arm pulled back as it reels her into it… he wins the fight soon… lost the lesson… she attempts to struggle before she hits the ground… no luck, she swiftly meets the right jab she's avoided so far, he pulls her over his head and jabs her into the ground, the ground makes a small crater as her aura goes down to less then half in one shot, the left is quick for a follow up, ending the fight in two shots while his aura remains almost un effected after all her hits  
"Rajah wins" a different voice comes from the booth, they look up to see the team leader Loden glaring down at them as Grullo helps up the Faunus who is a bit worse for ware as he takes her out of the arena, Loden and Azure already waiting at the exit… he was always so fast…

"Rajah, rest, Azure will take you to the room, I have business" Loden places his tiny tree beside Rajah as Azure wheels her away, leaving the leader and Grullo  
"Round 2, you and me, no armor, it slows you and you rely on the resistance to much"  
a quick kick to the right place and the platting opened to let out the not much smaller male who looks up glaring, sunglasses still on his face, but he is shirtless, the metal plates on his spine heavily visible while he is on his hands and knees

"You got it treeboy" Anger from his military issue voice as he gets up to pull the bracers from the shoulders of his plated armor and walks into the arena

"Ladies and gentlemen it seems someone was happy with the results of that spar, Their own leader Loden now Challenges Grullo, your lucky here this afternoon, Loden Rarely trains in the Arena, NOW LET US START THE GAME!" the announcer calls out with a new count from 5, Loden's green, black and white light armor flexes as he twirls his pole arm, a Halberd and sniper, this was the most emotion most had seen in the male, Loden is normally distant and bored unless he is among plants, the green on his armor was moss growing out of the space between the light plates but few got close enough to notice. When the buzzer sound they both charged, the shirtless Grullo moving much faster, but still predictable to Loden, a dodge under and spear to his gut then an axe flourish and jab with the pole end to knock him away, it all moved smooth and naturally as the pole spun, the spear on the end opening up to a stock as he fired rounds into Grullo as he was airborne, easily blocked by the bracers but knocking him further out of combat. Digging the spikes into the ground to slow himself, only to look up and see his leader already charging, the clashing of his bracers to block axe and spear strikes was long and drawn out, clash after clash, the range of the pole arm keeping him out of range to do anything more then block, his head feeling light… damn… spores.

Grullo's movements became slower, barely able to keep up with his leaders speed, a swift low spin of the pole end to his legs and he went down, his glasses getting a scratch from the spear now pressing into one lenses  
"Hyper ventilation, you cant keep up with how you push yourself if your not in the armor, you dont want to win do you?"  
another flourish as the pole arm shrinks away and the blade folds up and is placed on the center of his back, looking back at Grullo as he leaves.

Hours Azure and Rajah pull Grullo from his training to the green house which they had made an impromptu clubhouse for their team due to Lodens green thumb being greater then actual gardening staff at the academy

"Oh poor little Gru, a street rat who came to be the strong one with his brother~"  
"Shut up Rajah"  
"to live a life of crime and anything for money~"  
"i said shut up..."  
"only to be the one to go clean first~"  
"Shut…. Up"  
"devote your life to making amends only to have your brother stay in the life of crime~"  
"im giving you one more chance to shut up"  
"and have him be caught later, and end up getting treated like a gift, while your stuck with the blind kid and nutjob~"  
"SHUT UP" his fist flies at a tree in front of her, breaking the bark  
"BOTH OF YOU" Lodens voice booms as he walks down the way towards them  
"Eleanor isnt part of this, apologize!"  
his hand caresses the tree as the leader glares at the two, Rajahs head already bowed, Grullo glares back  
"Just get to whatever this is about so I can get back to training"  
"Grullo… play nice" the frail voice of Azure gently enters his ear and he lightens up… he forgot Azure was with them… azure is always so quiet…  
"its mostly for you, I feel you may not be worthy of the academy due to Yale, his pressence has kept you in a state which makes you unfit for education or combat, and if you fall to far, we all fail, so im asking you to learn how to control yourself or exit the academy of your own volution, we arnt team VCRY, we arnt the headmasters personal pets, we have to try to stay in the academy like everyone else, and you arnt anymore" Lodens words cut into Grullo… 

"you have no idea what he represents… team VCRY are the headmasters personal pets, and Yale got the Type 3 for a reason… while I put in all the effort to protect us HE ALWAYS THREW IT AWAY, HE ALWAYS THOUGHT ABOUT HIS OWN DESIRES FIRST AND CONSQUENCES SECOND, I WORKED TO GET AWAY, TO MAKE MYSELF SOMETHING BEYOND A STREET RAT, AND THEN HE GETS EVERYTHING I EARNED AND MORE!"

the soft arms of Azure wrap around Grullos midriff as a calming mist blanketed the area  
"teamwork… we can beat them… we can be better then them… and youll get what you want… just relax… and work with us… please Lo… please" the soft voice seems to come from all around, Rajah looks shocked at the sudden actions, Loden seems content  
"what the blind one said, we earn it, everything we earn it, we where top of the class, so lets take it back, without being a best case scenario team, but making it ourselves"  
Loden smiled… he would earn back his place, second place is no place to relax, Stella told him he needs to be the best, that he deserves it, and when has she ever been wrong. He holds Stella close, the small tree in his chest then out to everyone, they all hold stella… as a team… they would earn what VCRY had been given from the start.


End file.
